Instinto
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: No es algo que ella aprendiera, es algo que sabía necesitar al sentir el olor de la sangre, aún sin saber la razón, sabía qué hacer.


_Tenía ganas de escribir algo de Toga, ella no me gustaba en un inicio puesto no me gustan las chicas yandere, pero últimamente me ha agradado mucho (el manga va en el 149). Actualmente no se sabe mucho de ella ni su pasado, así que para este fic algo me inventé._ _Este es el segundo fic que escribo de este manga, está cortito jaja pero espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Instinto**

Me dirían ustedes ¿cómo aquel niño descubrió su quirk siendo éste un poder muy especifico? ¿cómo pudo descubrir su habilidad cuando se requiere ciertas condiciones para utilizarlo? La respuesta es bastante simple, es el instinto.

El instinto no es algo que se aprenda, el instinto es algo que corre en la sangre de cada uno, surge desde dentro de cada persona y es algo que se sabe sin ser aprendido. Y el cuerpo humano, desde el inicio del acontecimiento que dio origen al mundo que conocemos, se adapta a las necesidades de cada quirk.

Como la pequeña Toga Himiko, naciendo con una larga lengua y con el tiempo desarrollando unos afilados colmillos. Desde pequeña era evidente que ella poseía un quirk, pero sus padres no sabían cuál sería. Mientras los otros niños iban descubriendo sus poderes, la niña parecía no encontrarlo aún. Ella no lo aprendía, pero su cuerpo ya lo sabía sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Poco a poco sus amigos iban disparando láser, estirándose, volando, pero ella no parecía descubrirlo. Pero lo sentía. Podía oler la sangre en las rodillas raspadas de sus compañeritos del preescolar, como cuando hueles el apetitoso aroma de la lluvia, y sentía la necesidad de tomarla en sus manos y llevarla a su boca, como cuando un niño tiene la curiosidad de comer tierra o masticar un juguete, así era, no se debe hacer pero sabe y se siente tan bien. La pequeña Himiko anhelaba probar tal cosa de apariencia y aroma incitante, sin saber el porqué.

Comenzaba a ser consciente de la sangre corriendo en las venas de la gente, quería ver qué tanto de ella podía escurrir en las heridas, quería descubrir el sabor desconocido de lo que tanto la llamaba. Si era tan normal para ellos abrazar sus poderes como partes de sí mismos, para Himiko lo era igual, era tan natural desear ver la sangre correr de las cortaduras de sus amigos, sentirla entre sus dedos y probarla como caramelo.

Pero iba aprendiendo que a los demás no les gustaba ser heridos, iba aprendiendo que su necesidad no era buena. Era una travesura para la niña, entonces, esperar a que un niño cayera, y si no, provocar la caída por sí misma, de esa forma tener la posibilidad de tomar un poco y poder probarla al fin. Sin saber todavía para qué era, deseaba más que unas gotitas, necesitaba satisfacer lo que su cuerpo pedía, lo que su instinto decía que estaba del todo bien para ella.

Encontrar tal satisfacción al herir a aquellos a quienes no tenía afecto le fue resultando tan sencillo el no sentir culpa, pronto entendió lo bello que era cuando alguien sufría, y quería poder herirlos más pero no la dejaban. Fue más fácil con criaturas pequeñas, no era lo mismo, pero entretenía aplastar los insectos, apedrear las ardillas, tomar el cuchillo de la cocina y experimentar con la mascota de su familia.

—Lindo, lindo Neko, eres un gatito tan bonito, no llores tan fuerte y no te resistas, mamá pronto llegará a casa.

Nunca había visto y sentido tanta sangre. La necesitaba, no como se necesita respirar o comer, sino como se necesita el cariño, no es necesario para sobrevivir, pero sí para vivir plenamente. Era tan lindo su gato que quería ver cómo sería ser como él, y fue como meter las manos para no golpearse la cabeza al caer, lo hizo sin pensar y cuando se dio cuenta ya lo había hecho. Empezó a comprender la razón de sus deseos, todo le había indicado que debía hacer esto, de esa forma saber cuál era su poder.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó cuando llegó su madre—. ¡Mamá! ¡mamá! ¡mira! ¡soy un gato!

Es bastante común, los padres siempre pasan por esto, la sorpresa inicial, el desconcierto y después la alegría. Su hija podía transformarse, ¡era un quirk maravilloso! Era como ver a su hija volviéndose mayor al perder sus dientes de leche, era como la emoción por su primer día en preescolar, como aprender a estar en bicicleta. Sería una historia graciosa para contar en futuro, "Llegué a casa y mi hija ¡era un gato!" es divertido y enternecedor, casi todos los padres tienen esa historia.

Himiko se destransformó y abrazó a su mamá, feliz porque le era celebrada su nueva habilidad. La felicidad continuó poco tiempo, hasta que los padres notaron que ya no estaba su gato, que debajo de la cama de la niña estaba ahí muerto, que esa era la razón por la que su hija siempre golpeaba a sus compañeros y mataba animales. Pero a la pequeña Himiko no le importaba ya, sólo pedía un mundo donde ser ella misma no fuera tan dolorosamente juzgado si para los demás era tan fácil. Si había nacido con esto, ¿por qué debía ella de reprimirlo? Decidió, entonces, que haría las cosas a su manera.

* * *

 _Es todo, espero que dejen reviews, me animarían bastante, este día fue un poco rarito para mí._

 _En fin, ¿Toga puede transformarse en animales o sólo en humanos? Sinceramente es algo que me hubiera gustado saber antes de escribir esto. Como sea, creo que en el futuro escribiré un par de historias más de ella un poco más largas y ¿por qué no? trágicas, quizá. Mientras pueden pasar por mi perfil a ver qué tengo, pero debo decir que no escribo mucho de anime, soy más de caricaturas y disney._

 _Nos leemos ;)_


End file.
